Mind
by doodlelover
Summary: In Naruto's mind, a world without Sakura just didn't exist. A world where she rejected him...? Well, there was nothing that would stop him from having her--not even Sakura. Warnings: Gore, violence, character death. NaruSaku


**Before anyone says anything, I was severely obsessed with the song '_A Little Piece of Heaven_' by _Avenged Sevenfold_ when I wrote this... Well, thought it, anyway. I really wanted to write something that had to do with the song so...yeah, here it is. To me, it sounded perfect for a NaruSaku fic.**

**I DON'T HATE SAKURA, NOR DO I THINK SHE IS IN ANY WAY LIKE THIS.**

**And neither is Naruto. Expect to be a lot of OOC in this...I apologize. I love to torture Kishimoto's property waaay too much.  
**

**Warnings: GORE, OOC, character death, murder, cases of insanity, and loss of mind. Not for the weak at heart. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE ANY OF THOSE. **

**Disclaimer: Though I'm not really good at negotiating... it's not really helpful when the _Naruto_ characters hate me T.T Maybe I should write more fluff instead...maybe then they will want to belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Mind  
**

* * *

The door closed loudly, two people entering the small, dimly lit apartment.

Naruto smiled brightly as he took Sakura's coat and quickly hung it on a hook by the door. The woman made herself at home and sat on the only couch in the living space, right in front of the TV set. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap as she looked at the man over her shoulder; he noticed and smiled.

Sakura frowned and looked forward again. Naruto's smile faded and his cheery mood dimmed just a bit.

"Uh...I'll make some dinner." he entered his kitchen nervously, determined not to ruin the mood by saying something stupid when his date as clearly not in the mood. He would have to try his absolute best this time.

_This is it! I'll definitely win her over...and..._

He dove in his jeans pocket for something, digging around and bypassing his apartment key several times to find the object of his interest. His smile returned as he looked at the small box he pulled out after a little bit of struggling, an engagement band hidden somewhere in the cushions inside. He settled it on the counter and went to go and prepare some food.

He'd been planning this since they'd graduated from high school a few years back now. Him and Sakura were never really close, but they'd gotten along great the last couple of mouths, seeing as they went to the same college they stuck together to have someone familiar nearby. She was always there when he needed it, and he for her. They were always hanging out and making each other smile a way no other could.

Naruto was sure he loved her.

This week she'd _finally_ said yes to going on a date, and now he was sure she felt the same about him. He was going to tell her how much she meant to him tonight, and then propose. It might seem a bit sudden to other's but he was sure in his decision in choosing Sakura to be the one he would spend his life together with. They were so close now, it seemed, and he could picture no one else that would better suit himself than her.

He only hoped she would accept his offer and return his feelings. And if she didn't he still wanted to be friends, and then maybe try again. One could always try, right? There was nothing wrong with them staying friends afterward. He didn't even want to think about what he would he like without her. Being without Sakura by his side would kill him.

Naruto finished making the two cups of ramen, almost completely forgetting they'd just gone out to eat and deciding it didn't matter. The restaurant they went to was more about status than actual food anyway--he was starving.

He set the ramen cups down on the table and went to get some forks.

It was true he didn't have a nice apartment, some would even say it was a crime for even _paying_ to stay in a place like this. But he wanted to save every cent he could to have it in the future. He had enough for a down payment on a decent sized house. After only a few years, that was good. He had a car already, now he only needed a home; a home for him and the girl of his dreams.

A goofy grin made itself present on his face as he called out to Sakura, the woman coming in a few seconds later. She didn't look too happy, but she sat down and forced a smile. Naruto ignored it, too happy to even care.

"So..." he started awkwardly. "How's work?" he winced at asking such a stupid question. They worked together.

"It's fine." she whispered, looking down at the noodles with a blank face. Her hand was grasping her fork, but she made no move to eat.

"Ah, that's good. How's working for the bastard been? Couldn't be too good. He always treats his assistants like dirt." he scowled. Naruto hated Sasuke for always being like that, even though they were kind of friends. Sakura had always liked him, but her crush on him seemed to fade with the years. Which was good, because Sakura was spending a lot more time with him.

"Sasuke's not too bad. He's demanding, but a real gentleman." her eyes seemed to glow as she mentioned him. It made Naruto mad.

"Yeah, but he's still too much of a prick." he laughed. "But he's always been that way, huh?"

"I guess." she dipped her fork into the broth and brought up some noodles, still not making any move to actually eat them.

Naruto just sat in silence after that. Sakura looked so pretty. Her makeup was perfect, not too much and not too little. Her hair was groomed perfectly, and her skin was a beautiful shade accentuated by the dim lights. He sighed and looked at his food, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"I better go, Naruto." Sakura suddenly said, getting up and gliding to the front door.

The blonde got up quickly--almost knocking over his chair in the process--and bolted after her. "Sakura, wait!" he grabbed her arm and looked pleadingly into her eyes just as she reached for her coat. "I-I.." he didn't know what to say.

The girl ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Look Naruto." she sent a steady gaze at him, her voice like steel. "Tonight was a mistake. I'm sorry." she tried to turn around again, but Naruto still held her arm, holding her in place.

The blonde searched his pockets hurriedly. "Hold on a second!" he wet back into the kitchen and grabbed the ring box, shoving it in it in her face as soon as he returned. "Look!"

She scrunched her nose at the offending box being shoved up her nose at the moment. "What is it?"

Naruto got on his knee and held her hand, her eyes bugged out in horror with the motion. "W-will you marry me?!" he shouted. He looked down and tried getting the small box open, failing several times before succeeding. He grabbed the ring from its place and tried to put it on her finger.

Sakura pried her hand away and held it to her chest, as if burned. "No!" she spit back. "Naruto, I...I don't think we should be friends anymore either."

The man's heart constricted. He felt stinging in his eyes, and slight anger, but he was more crushed than he'd ever been in his life.

"Now, get up." her voice was harsher than before, and he winced.

He got up and took her hand again,. "Sakura, I know I can make you happy! I've even saved up enough to get a house. We'll move to somewhere you like and I'll even quit my job if I have to and get a new one somewhere else, I'll even quite college! Anything to make you happy!" he shouted in desperation. "And if no...then let's at least stay friends! I don't...I don't know what I'd do without you..." he looked down.

Sakura furrowed her brows. "No." And she turned.

Naruto grabbed her shoulder and kept trying to persuade her. She shook her head at everything he said. So, in a last bit of desperation, he decided to give up his heart. "Sakura, I love yo--"

"NO!" she turned around and shouted in his face. The blonde backed up a bit. "I would never want to marry you, you hear me?!" she pointed a finger in his chest. "The only reason I even _bothered_ with you was for Sasuke!"

Naruto's breath hitched and stepped back a bit, "Sakura...that's not--"

"It's true! I love Sasuke! Not you!" she took another step forward, pushing Naruto to step back even more. "I never even liked you, you annoying pest! You were Sasuke's friend and I wanted _him_. I used you to get to him. I wanted him to be jealous so I went on a date with you!" she kept shoving the blonde with each sentence, eventually forcing him to step into the kitchen. "Who in their right mind would want a bum like you?!"

He was a loss for words. It wasn't true. All these years he'd been lied to? Sakura didn't like him? No, that couldn't be true. This had to be a joke. He loved her. He couldn't lose her now!

"And you know what? All this time everyone's been _laughing _at you. That's right. LAUGHING! At you and your stupidity!" the blonde was now trapped between her and the counter. "You're a filthy scum with no appeal at all! You'll be alone your entire, immature _life_!" she tried to catch her breath. "The only good thing about you was getting closer to Sasuke."

Naruto's anger was boiling. He could feel tears, but he held them back. He wasn't even sad anymore. He was just livid.

The girl turned to leave, flipping back her hair with her head held high. At least she didn't have to put up with him anymore. With him gone, she could visit Sasuke freely now. She smiled at the thought.

The man's eyes darted to the side. _A knife _was all his mind supplied before his hand reached out to grip it. His fingers fit around the blade perfectly, almost too perfectly. He looked back at the girl, who was struggling to button up her jacket.

"I hope I never see you again."

He walked toward her, she glared when he approached. All he did was stare, a blank look on his face.

"What don't you get about the word 'no'?! I said get away from me you stupid, filthy, piece of--" she cut off abruptly.

Blood spattered on her shirt as something impaled her in the stomach. She looked down in shock and tried to breath properly. The little bastard had stabbed her! She opened her mouth to yell something.

Naruto twisted the blade with curiosity. She screamed in agony and fell to her knees.

The blade slid out easily as blood dripped off of it. Sakura looked up, fury in her jade eyes. "You...bastard...you won't..."

He thrust the knife into her again, this time the blood flowed even more, staining the wood in his apartment. The grin on his face was blank as more bodily juices spilled out of the girl.

Sakura fell to the floor as light danced in her vision. She hissed in pain and held her wounds, hunching over and exposing the other side of her body to the blonde.

Having her back handed to him so nicely was just too tempting as she arched over like that. He stabbed in his blade there as well. She cried out again and spat blood on the floor.

"I won't lose you Sakura...no...I won't."

A smirk spread across his face. He took the blade out and stabbed her again, doing it over and over, repeatedly. She let out a scream each time, and they faded as time went on and the bleeding increased. Flesh ripping and the gurgled sounds of her breathing her last breaths was what his mind concentrated on as he showed no mercy to the poor girl.

By the time Naruto was done Sakura's back looked like it had been in a meat grinder. Her front looked no better as blood practically flooded his house and her clothes were left blood soaked and dirty.

The knife fell and clattered to the floor loudly, Naruto following soon after. The cloth covering his legs sopped up the blood and made a disgusting sloshing noise as he moved. He looked down at the dead body before him.

Slowly, tears built up in his eyes, and his own scream filled the small apartment. He sobbed loudly and bent down, hugging Sakura's lifeless corpse. She felt so cold to his overheated body.

"Sakura...Sakura..." he cried out. He tried talking, but the words were so chopped that he himself couldn't make them out. He blanked out everything around him, even the loud banging on his door.

"Sir! Sir! Is something the matter in there?!" someone shouted on the other side.

"No...go away!" he shouted at he person. The knocking stopped and he assumed the person had left. He sobbed again and held the body more tightly.

More than an hour passed, the whole time spent crying and trying to shake the girl back to life. He gave up eventually. Her head was placed in his lap now, eyes wide open, hair bloodied and ragged.

Naruto smiled down at her. His hand was working at flattening her ruffled hair, brushing back her bangs so he could place a gentle kiss on her forehead. He never knew why people always made fun of it. The skin there was so soft and flawless.

"You're so beautiful...Sakura..." he whispered. He looked into her dead, lifeless eyes. His smile brightened. "And your eyes look so amazing."

He knew she could hear him. He just knew it. If she was looking back at him in such a way, she had to have heard him. And maybe she was rethinking his proposal. Maybe she would say yes!

He grinned at the thought. The boy waited a while, and when he was sure, he grabbed her hand.

"Sakura Haruno...will you marry me?"

There was silence for a long while, but Naruto looked as if he was listening intently to something.

Suddenly, he grabbed the girl's shoulders and crushed her in a hug. "I knew it! I knew you loved me Sakura!" he beamed and let her go again, her neck falling of his lap at an impossible angle.

Naruto looked for something behind him. He searched with his hands, bloodying them even more as the liquid scattered as he moved across the floor. He found what he wanted, and turned back around, repositioning Sakura on his lap.

His eyes danced with happiness as he grabbed the girl's hand and slid a ring onto her finger. It wasn't the right digit, but he seemed delighted as he gazed at it.

"You'll make a beautiful bride..." he whispered. He leaned down again, only this time he placed his lips on her and hugged her again. Sakura just laid there.

Naruto shifted her again, stood up and brought her to his bedroom, bridal-style, and placed her gently on his bed. Once he was sure he and her were comfortable, he wrapped his arm around her waist, his face pushed into her hair.

He smiled, tears gliding down his cheeks.

An ambulance's siren sounded down the street.

"I love you, Sakura."

* * *

**-coughs- If you think this is bad, you should listen to the song that inspired it! And look at the lyrics too--it's one of the most disurbing songs I've ever heard...I wonder why I like it so much...**

**Yeah, I know I'm sick and should be kicked off the planet for having ever written this...but it had to be done! -dodges rotten fruit-**

**Now, please remember that this was made for entertainment purposes only. It took me forever to decide if I wanted to post it or not. This has been on my computer (fully written) for about two months now. I apologize greatly if I made anyone mad. And, again, I do not hate Sakura or NaruSaku. I love that pairing, I just wanted to make something dark.**

**I'd appreciate reviews! X3**


End file.
